


My Friend Wanted to Write at 2am While I Drank Hot Coco

by Ginger_Bimber



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angel dipper, Big au gang, M/M, Multiverse, You won't understand any of the context, aeon is a bill, and unedited, and we just, because discord server everyone has their own bills and dippers and universes, but hey, but will probably get feels anyways, deus has heccin thicc tiddy, deus is a bill, god AU, its really nice, lotsa bills and shit, shove them together, theres smut, they rub their dicks together, this was written at the ungodly hours of the morning, we're all children of jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Bimber/pseuds/Ginger_Bimber
Summary: This isn't a crack fic. It is in fact very feelsie but don't be worried if you have no idea whats going on because you aren't really supposed to. I just wrote this on a whim for my friends so I could stab them in the feelies because they have all the context and background. But hey, smut.This is first time posting, wooooooooooo.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Friend Wanted to Write at 2am While I Drank Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay.   
> also if you want visuals for our lovely stars of the fic, go look at @Terroiart on twitter and insta. He has all the art of these hoes.

Dipper sat on a bench under the light of the full moon glinting off his pale skin. Next to him was his good friend Deus. They’ve known each other for a few months now and he’s given Dipper a much needed reprieve from Aeon’s overwhelming shadow. It was like Dipper was given a new breath of life with the demon. Funny seeing that they should be mortal enemies or opposites. An angel and a demon… friends. What an ironic situation. 

Still, Deus has proved to be an invariable friend. He showed Dipper a whole new way of living. Excitement. Something Dipper hadn’t known he’d been devoid of. How hollow he’d become watching and following Aeon’s destructive path. His heart was weary and his soul cried in pain. He wanted Aeon to change his ways, to stop his endless genocides of universes but it never worked and Dipper’s willpower to keep trying was dwindling. How could the god he gave everything to be so different from the human man he married in another life?

Dipper was pulled from his melancholy thoughts by a clawed black hand resting on his bare thigh, just inside and above his knee. Dipper tried not to suck in a breath or let the butterflies control his stomach. 

“Look there, Angel. A shooting star.” Deus pointed with his other hand.

Dipper looked up with bright blue eyes, his heavy feathered wings raising in interest. He watched the star shoot across the sky in a brilliant blue sheen, lighting up its path for but a moment before it blinked out of existence. Just like that. Dipper let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, a slow twitch of his lips his only reaction. He almost forgot the hand on his leg until the fingers gently rubbed into his soft skin.

“What did you wish for?” 

Dipper blinked, turning to look at Deus as the light of the moon casted a white glow on both of them. The demon was grinning down at him. He was always grinning. Everything was a joke to him or not serious enough to not warrant that smug smile. It almost annoyed Dipper at first. How could he possibly be happy all the time? He knew better now. No one is ever happy all the time.

“W-what?” Dipper asked, a little dumbfounded. He’d been so lost in other thoughts that the question was lost on him.   
  


“What did you wish for. Surely you know that tradition, Angel.” Deus teased him. He felt Deus’ hand squeeze his leg a little and Dipper could only feel his face heat up.

“Oh yes! Of course I was just lost in thought. Silly me.” Dipper murmured, abashed and shy. He took his bottom lip between his teeth to chew and looked up to the moon before speaking again. “I thought if you told someone your wish, it wouldn’t come true.” 

What  _ did _ Dipper wish for? He knew what. But he also wasn’t a fool. The chance of his wish coming true was one in a billion. Aeon’s visage flooded his mind's eye and his heart ached for him. Yearned for the emotional connection that wasn’t there anymore. It hurt enough to make Dipper weak if he were alone.

“Just testing you. I hope your dreams and wishes can come true, Angel.” Deus laughed, taking his hand from Dipper’s thigh and Dipper felt instant longing for it to go back. To keep touching him. 

“Deus…” Dipper started. What was he even going to say? He didn’t have a plan! His mouth opened without the brain’s consent! He was looking up at Deus with wide eyes as his brain went into panic mode.  
  
“Hmm?” Deus purred at him, sliding an arm over the back of the bench in a relaxed motion. That damn grin ever present on his face.

Dipper didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t know his feelings anymore. This desperate longing and need was too much. Perhaps this would be his wish on the star. He wondered if it’d come true. 

Silently Dipper leaned forward. He had to put his hand on Deus’ knee to lift his upper body up further to be face to face with Deus. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Deus’ for a brief moment. He could feel and hear his heartbeat in his chest. It was ready to vacate the area and Dipper couldn’t blame it. It could’ve only been a second or two, but it felt like a millennia before he was pulling back from Deus, apologies ready to pour from his mouth.

It never got that far. Dipper got far enough to see the demon’s eyes. The heterochromia of gold and blue staring at him with such an intense hunger it took his breath away. 

Deus swept an arm around Dipper, mindful of the large angelic wings of Dipper’s and used his other hand to tilt up Dipper’s face before crashing their lips together again. A startled gasp pulled from Dipper. It’s been a while since he’s kissed anyone, let alone this intense so it took him a moment to meet the passion. He met that passion back tenfold when he was ready. His arms snaked around Deus’ neck and his fingers buried into blond hair. He pulled Deus closer and the demon in turn dragged the angel into his lap. 

He could feel the heat of Deus like a radiant sun and he bathed in its light. With a wet sound their lips finally parted and they stared at each other panting. Dipper’s face was surely a tomato but he swore he could see a faint blush on Deus himself. 

“My wish came true.” Dipper muttered in the space between them. “I wished I’d have the courage to kiss you and that you’d return it…”    
  


Deus’ intense gaze never faltered but his grin did return. “My wish was fulfilled as well. I’ve been wanting to kiss you from the day we met.” 

Dipper felt claws brush his skin, shifting some bangs in his face. The light of his halo made Deus look ethereal in his own right. Utterly enchanting.   
  
“Glad we both got what we wanted then.” Dipper slowly smiled. It was tender and cautious. The last time he felt like this was when he was a young young man seeing the slim frame of Aeon tending to his garden for the first time. 

Was he ready for this? With a demon of all things? But Deus wasn’t  _ just _ a demon. Sure he wasn’t the most morally inclined person, but Dipper could see the heart of gold glimmering under his demeanor and greed. He could see the good of Deus. There was a warmth to him that Dipper couldn’t quite put to words, and Dipper wanted nothing more than to be near it. To let it save him from the icy brink of apathy.

Deus didn’t seem content by a single kiss though, or even Dipper’s lips. He leaned in to kiss Dipper briefly before continuing down his jawline and to his neck where his sharp teeth teased the skin. Dipper was helpless to do anything other than let out a gasping moan and cling to Deus more than he already was. 

That pulled a smug chuckle from Deus and Dipper retaliated by tugging on his hair. Instead it made Deus growl which sent heat right between Dipper’s legs. This wasn’t fair at all.

“Make sure you tell me if I go too far, but I’ve been wanting you like this for a long time.” Deus told him but Dipper could hardly listen. He just nodded instead and found his hips rocking down on the demon.

Dipper was given a groan in response and tightening arms around his body. Hardly anything has happened and Dipper was already in bliss. 

Deus was smooth and concise in every action just like he was with his guns. A hand started at Dipper’s hip and pressed up and into Dipper’s hoodie, touching and exploring. A claw even briefly teased a nipple that pulled an explicit gasp from the angel. The hand touched and rubbed various spots that had Dipper melting before it went down his abs and flicked apart his button and zipper. It dipped below his waistband then and grasped Dipper’s length that caused him to jerk his hips and moan in a way that sounded more like a whine.  
  
“D-Deus please…” Please for what, he didn’t know but Deus seemed to like it the way he chuckled into Dipper’s neck while kissing and suckling on his skin.

Every breath was labored and done through sheer willpower as Dipper clawed his fingers into Deus’ shoulders. The clawed thumb swiped over the tip of Dipper’s dick and the angel gasped hotly into his ear. 

Slowly Deus pulled Dipper’s length from the booty shorts he wore and took a moment to undo his own pants to free his own hard dick. Dipper looked down when the hand had left him to undo the pants. He was a little enraptured and flustered. They were in a public space and Deus exposed both of them without a care. It was… a bit hot and utterly scandalous. 

“‘M make you feel good, Angel.” Deus purred in Dipper’s ear and he believed him with every inch of his being. 

Deus shifted Dipper so their hips were flush and both their hard dicks pressed against each other. Dipper bit his lip looking down at the two of them when Deus whispered in his ear again. 

“Wrap your hand around them, sweetheart.” 

With a tentative hand, Dipper complied. He slowly curled his fingers around both of their lengths, pressing and squeezing them together which pulled a low groan from both of them. Deus then put his own hand over Dipper’s and slowly moved them in long strokes. 

They moved in tandem like that, trading moans and whines as the pace gradually increased more and more. Deus had finally lifted his head to press their foreheads together and Dipper’s halo slowly raised and shifted so it floated above both their heads.

Dipper’s ability to think and speak was gone. All he could do was let out the lewdest noises he’s made in years from their combined efforts. Deus didn’t seem much better from the way he growled and moaned.

Slowly that twisting in Dipper’s gut grew. Like a spring coiling more and more until it was at its breaking point. Their hands together pumped in quick motions until one more stroke had Dipper seeing white. He came with a shrill cry, shaking through the continued simulation as Deus reached his own peak, adding to the mess on their hands. He wasn’t nearly as loud or vocal. Instead, letting out a single, low groan. 

Dipper was brain dead from the orgasm that had wracked his body for several more moments before he was able to do more than pant and whimper. Deus kissed him again and again in the meantime while giving a snap of his fingers to make the mess disappear and redress them both. 

Then he held Dipper, kissing his forehead. Dipper could cry. He probably would when he was alone later. Such affections… had been lost on him. 

“Did you have a good time, Angel? You haven’t said anything.” Deus gently prodded, the faint hint of concern in his voice. 

Dipper shot up from his resting position against Deus, red in the face. “No! No! It was- I-” He paused and took a deep calming breath as a smile slowly grew on his face, ear to ear. “It was better than anything I could’ve dreamed. It’s just… been a very long time for me. I forgot how… intense it is.” He looked down while biting his lip.   
  


Deus huffed out a laugh, kissing Dipper’s forehead again. “I’m glad. I’m glad you want this as much as I do.” 

Dipper felt his heart swell. He opened his mouth again. To ask where this was going between them. Just let him have these moments of paradise a little longer.

Life would never be so giving though. In an instant, his eyes, halo, and tips of his wings all flashed an angry red and Dipper could only be filled with a sense of dread as he pushed away from Deus. Aeon. 

Not good. He’s been gone too long. Aeon needs him- He’s going to do something- Dipper was already opening a gate back to the void and the castle floating within when he felt a hand around his wrist.

“Where are you going? Dipper?” Deus was looking at him. Frowning. Where was his grin? Where was his laid back attitude? Dipper felt his heart break a little. Wishes on falling stars were for children.   
  
“I- I have to go back.” Dipper was trying not to let emotion flood his voice. It left it cold and hollow. Like Aeon.

“No you don’t. Stay here. With me. Sweetheart I know you don’t want that life anymore, even if you don’t admit it.” Deus tried to plead.

“You’re wrong! I promised! I promised I would make this right. I have to. I- I love him!” Dipper’s words weren’t just meant for Deus, but also himself. He still loved Aeon, didn’t he? He would save him. He hated the way hurt seemed to flash over Deus’ face for just an instant. Hated it more than anything.   
  
“Then go.” Deus wasn’t smiling.   
  
Dipper really wanted his smile then.

Instead he went through the way gate. Back to Aeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, my friends.


End file.
